Jaune X Pyrrha: The Pocky Game
by Temporal Freeze
Summary: Jaune gets a little down after an incident with Weiss and Pyrrha solves the problem with nothing other than the delectable treat known as pocky.


PxJ Pocky game 2.0

 **In case you didn't know, team Juniper is a team consisting of 4 students at beacon academy for hunters and huntresses trained to fight the creatures of Grimm. Jaune is the blonde goofball of the group and the leader. Pyrrha is the redheaded celebrity, also the nicest person ever to exist, she is also Jaune's partner and consistently helps him with his combat training (and I won't mention the huge crush she has on Jaune). Ren is the martial arts expert and says nothing but words of wisdom, not much else to say. Nora is Ren's eccentric ginger partner and a ball of energy, not to mention the teams heavy weapons expert. Together there's Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. Their initials spell JNPR and hence the team, their formation and name.**

 **STORY START**

It was just a normal quiet morning at beacon academy, and no students were awake this early in the morning. Silence reigned and the sun was rising slowly behind the emerald tower coating everything in a beautiful emerald green hue and the breeze blew gently across the city of Vale and the trees of the emerald forest.

The peace however, was broken by a loud bang and a flash of pink dust from within the team Juniper dorm room. The pink dust settled everywhere, somehow even on the ceiling. Jaune rolled over and off of his bed in pain clutching his stomach. The stray shot from Nora's dust-propelled grenade launcher had been launched from across the room and into the young leaders stomach. He sat slumped on the floor leanintg against his bed, winded. The stray bullet had shot full force into his lower torso coating him in a lovely pink pigment. When Jaune finally got his breath back and stopped breathing heavily he simply grumbled "I've told Ren a hundred times not to let her sleep with that thing". He slowly got up off of the floor and trudged his way over to the bathroom in his blue bunny onesie. It was a miracle that nobody else within the dorm room had been woken. But Nora was just a tank and Ren simply had the ability to tune out all noise because of being around the eccentric girl for such a large portion of his life. But Pyrrha, Pyrrha was simply too tired to even notice. She was tired because their previous nights training session had run on longer than normal, their regular 1 hour session had run on for 5 hours. Jaune's combat abilities had improved drastically as of late, he was still nowhere near her calibre of course, but he could hold his own against some of the other students now. Jaune decided that right now a shower would be best, since even if he did go back to bed then he would only get 20 minutes before his alarm went off anyway. So he trudged his way over to the private stall and switched on the shower. He turned the temperature down to cool his aching muscles and the large purple heart shaped bruise just above his belly button. Once he'd got in, lathered up, washed and got out, the girls and Ren were beginning to wake up. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on his classic black hoodie and jeans, ready to go to breakfast with his team. Pyrrha and Nora were in the bathroom as soon as he was done. Nora walked with a spring in her step and Pyrrha trudged close behind her. Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha had an extreme case of bed head and a little drool on her chin which just went to show that she really wasn't a morning person. And she was wearing HIS bunny slippers, which simply made him laugh a little harder.

Since Jaune was already dressed he sat on his bed to play some angry birds on his scroll before meeting everybody for breakfast. The girls got into their casual gear (their full battle gear) with Ren quickly following suit. And with that they all headed towards the dining hall for breakfast. They strolled down the gold and brown corridors towards their destination until they reached the grand wooden doors. When they passed through into the huge hall, team RWBY were already present at their regular spots on one of the lengthy oak tables. They went over and said hello before grabbing some trays and helping themselves to the wide array of breakfast treats available within the beacon cafeteria. Pyrrha had some gross healthy looking thing for breakfast, Ren had bowl of rice noodles with an edible pink lotus flower, Nora had a stack of pancakes as large as her head, draped in syrup and blueberry jam and Jaune, of course chose his favourite food for breakfast, meat. Once they'd all retrieved their food they went and joined team RWBY at their spots at the table before tucking in.

It was when team SSSN arrived not long afterwards that things took a turn for the worst. Sun took a place at the end of the table ready to tease Blake about a 'specific' book, whilst Neptune snaked his way in between Ren and Weiss to chat up the white haired heiress. Neptune whispered something into Weiss' ear before he kissed her on the cheek, and Neptune just gave a cheeky grin and Weiss blushed a bright red. The new "couple" had formed only the night before when a chance meeting turned into a late night make-out fest. This was the first Jaune had heard or seen of it, so his first reactions were a little bit of heartbreak, confusion, self-doubt and loneliness. He managed to repress the latter 3 and put on a fake smile for the rest of his friends. Pyrrha looked over at Jaune and noticed he was doing his fake smile that he did when he was in a funk (depressed type funk). He was an open book to her, she only wished it was the same the other way around. She knew something was up when she saw the warning signs. Jaune not only left without her to get ready and go to class, he also left without finishing all of his food. Pyrrha decided that before class started she would go and find him. As she stalked the hallway back to their shared dorm she began to think to herself. In all honesty, she thought he was already over Weiss by this point, but after the way Jaune had acted she began to second guess herself. So without much time before the bell, she went back to their dorm to find no Jaune. So before class began she went to try and find Jaune, try being the key word since he was nowhere to be found where she looked.

Pyrrha gave up and went to her first class, expecting him to be there, but she was rather surprised when he never turned up. She was extremely concerned when he still hadn't shown up by the end of their last lesson of the day. So Pyrrha's first thought was to go searching for her leader. She searched everywhere, the cafeteria, the gym, the classrooms, the training rooms, the hall, and she even asked around the teachers offices in case he'd gotten into trouble. The only place left to check was the roof. Before she went to the roof though, she ran back to their shared dorm to grab a little something. She dashed through the door, making Ren jump out of his skin before quickly rummaging through the back of her underwear drawer. A small little package wrapped in white paper, a delicacy from her homeland Mistral, known as pocky. She put on her determined face, slipped the package into the breast pocket on her uniform and proceeded back to find her leader.

Jaune was stood near to the edge of the roof, staring at the orange glow reflected in the emerald tower. He was contemplating a lot, he had been all day. He was contemplating love, his companions, and all those close to him especially Pyrrha and Weiss. He still had feelings for Weiss, but the last of them had dwindled greatly after this morning. He was feeling a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, self-doubt, regret, and a few other minor and major emotions flowing through him. He felt confused. He was extremely confused in fact. What was the reason no girl wanted him, like at all without even bothering to get to know him? He was so deep in thought that he never noticed when Pyrrha opened the door and moved cautiously onto the dormitory roof.

As Pyrrha pushed open the door to the roof she saw Jaune stood near to the edge of the building, looking down at the ground below. Without thinking she sprinted up behind him and tackled him from the side, wrapping her arms around his waist and yelling"No Jaune, don't jump!" at the top of her lungs.

Jaune collapsed backwards with a look of shock and confusion evident on his face. Pyrrha lay on top of Jaune with her eyes closed tightly together and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Jaune just blinked in a comical fashion and looked down at the redhead."Uh... Pyrrha, what just happened?" Jaune asked meekly. "You were about to jump you blonde haired idiot!" Pyrrha shouted back with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She sat up and held him tightly with her arms resting on his shoulders (now in a sitting position), not wanting to let her precious goofball move. Jaune just sighed and put his arms around the redhead who was busy burying her head into his shirt, refusing to release her grip. "Pyrrha, I wasn't gonna jump, I'm feeling down but not to the point where I'd kill myself. Jeez, what gave you that impression?" Jaune said in a comforting tone whilst slowly petting her hair. Pyrrha sniffled a little and replied quietly "Weiss got a boyfriend, and you were acting out of it. And I was really worried about you. You made me worry you big idiot". Jaune looked down at her with an emotional smile and replied "I'm not just any idiot, I'm your idiot. And you're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not". Pyrrha looked back up at him and smiled shifting to pull out the small packet from her uniform that she had put in there earlier before asking "hey Jaune? Would you play a special little game with me?" in a meek voice. Jaune stared back down at her and whispered "Sure". "So you play this game using pocky, and if you both win then you get a surprise" Pyrrha responded. Jaune asked "alright, but what's pocky?". With that Pyrrha pulled a pocky stick from her packet (a thin breadstick covered in chocolate) placed it in his mouth and said "This is. Now start nibbling." Jaune slowly started to nibble and almost had a heart attack when Pyrrha started to nibble from the other end, both of them blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. They both nibbled closer to the middle. And closer again. At one point they were so close together Pyrrha put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself and Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist. They got closer again and they began to feel each other's warm breath on their face as the sun began to set behind them. They got so close that their noses began to brush against each other lightly. They were both reluctant to close the little gap between them. But Pyrrha decidedly made the first move and dipped her head to the side to capture his lips with her own. And it was magical, the pocky was pinched by Jaune as he pulled Pyrrha flush against himself pressing his lips as close to hers as he possibly could in an unexpected move from the blonde goofball. They moved together as heat grew at the intense tingling sensation coming from their lips as they moved against each other. Pyrrha took the initiative and slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to wrestle against him for dominance, Jaune weakly fought back and brought his hands up to the back of her head to play with her beautiful crimson hair, and she tangled her fingers into his blonde locks tugging slightly on it and pulling him close. They both continued running their hands all over each other and intensely making out until they had completely run out of breath and even then they kept doing quick pecks on the lips between breaths. Jaune eventually stopped and let his forehead rest against Pyrha's, before she whispered to him "I told you that you get a surprise in the middle" and gave him a coy smile and a wink before sliding around onto his lap to watch the last rays of the day's light dip below the vale skyline.

"And you're my idiot, no matter what anybody else says..."

 **I think this turned out ok actually. I was expecting a lot worse and I've been sitting on this idea for ages but finally got round to making lots of adjustments and uploading it. I acknowledge that my English and grammar aren't the best but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. And reviews or constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
